


Nothing to be Afraid Of

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Kinks Drabbles [7]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley helps Rebekah conquer a fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing to be Afraid Of

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after "Sanctuary," with spoilers up through that episode. Written for kinks prompt #7 'Blindfolds.'

Hayley was walking to the kitchen to get a drink when she noticed the light was on in Rebekah’s room. She knocked lightly on the other woman’s door before letting herself inside.

Rebekah was stretched across the bed in her pajamas, eyes closed. Hayley moved to turn out the light when Rebekah suddenly opened her eyes, sat up, and said “Leave it on.”

“Afraid of the dark?” Hayley teased.

Rebekah frowned.

“You aren’t really, are you?” asked Hayley, surprised. She sat down on the bed next to the witch.

Rebekah sighed. “Look, I’m not used to not being able to see in the dark” she said. “After a thousand years of vampire vision, I’m finding the night a bit unnerving.”

The two women sat in silence for a minute before Hayley got an idea. She walked over to Rebekah’s bureau and picked up the mask the Original used to sleep in. “Trust me” she said, slipping the mask on over Rebekah’s head.

“Now what?” said Rebekah.

Hayley slowly leaned in and kissed Rebekah on the lips. After a moment, Rebekah began kissing her back.

When the two finally came up for air, Hayley said “See; nothing to be afraid of.”


End file.
